And I need you to be cool uncle Ace, okay?
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: Of course, that's about the time he tunes back in and gets universal proof that this woman's presence in his life is bad for his health. "-and uncle Ace will teach you all about being the son of a Pirate King, only you won't hate me because that'd be silly and you can't be silly because you're Traffy's kid." (FemLuffy)


.

 **And I need you to be cool Uncle Ace, okay?**

.

Law's a doctor.

More importantly than that though, Law is a paranoid little bastard.

It's why he's taken to scanning Luffy (his best friend, his lover, his queen) every time they meet up. He doesn't mean to; it's not that he doesn't trust her.

She is the Pirate King (queen, his mind insists even though he knows she'd never accept a 'lesser' title like queen) and can damn well look after herself.

He knows this, her crew know this, the whole damn world knows this. But he worries.

She's damn reckless and an idiot to boot.

He knows that, her crew know that, the whole damn world knows that.

It's what makes her so very terrifying; you cannot control idiocy, only tag along for the ride.

(Law loves it).

Yet, it is because of this blatant paranoia that he doesn't even try to keep hiding now (he's a Yonko, it's his job to be paranoid as fuck because he's got enemies. There's no question of that now) that he gets an advanced warning.

Sure that warning comes like a punch to the stomach (a Haki-coated punch to the stomach) but a warning is good; it means he can be prepared.

.

He won't lie to himself, he knows Luffy's family aren't exactly… Thrilled by their relations.

Especially Fire-Fist.

And the Revolutionary's Chief of Staff.

And Garp the Fist.

Oh, and Red Hair.

In fact, the only one that seems to approve of him at all is Luffy's actually father.

The one time he'd had a run in with Monkey D. Dragon (about three hours after the newspapers had put out the alert that the new Yonko on the block was dating the captain of the crew tipped to reach Raftel) had scared Law shitless.

He'd turned up on deck in the middle of a fucking storm, the sky darker than any nightmares Law had ever had, and he'd had that crazy ass grin on his face.

Law had never felt more threatened in his life. And yes, he's including every single moment he'd spent with Doflamingo in there.

But no, the man had stared him right in the eye for a few moments before sagely nodding his head, disappearing with the wind and leaving only a near silent 'I approve'.

It's just a shame that out of all her male relatives (by blood or otherwise), it's her father Luffy listens to the least.

Though it's not exactly like she paid attention to her brothers when they tried telling her that Law was (too old, too creepy, too dark, too menacing, too experienced, too Law) just generally not good enough for her.

Though if one went by the standards of those two idiots, no one would ever be good enough. It's a good thing that Luffy has her own standards, of which there is really only one. And that standard is that he is-

"Traffy!"

Luffy slams into him and Law is exceptionally careful to catch her just right. How has she not noticed?

Fuck, does her Devil Fruit protect or damage in this case?

"Luffy-ya, you need to take it easy." Law insists, carefully setting the Pirate King down on her tiny feet, She's so small, nearly a whole foot shorter than he.

"Luffy-ya, we need to talk."

"Is this about Kracktowah?"

He doesn't even want to know what the most explosive island on the Grand Line has to do with this; Law's pretty certain his heart won't be able to take it.

"No, Luffy-ya, it's not."

"Oh, okay! Let's talk then!"

.

Needless to say, Law is still in a state of shock an hour later.

Luffy listens to absolutely everything he says, and when he mentions she absolutely must be careful because they don't know if her Devil Fruit will protect or hurt the baby currently growing inside her belly, she promises to not fight for the next seven months, to let her crew protect her and the child she carries.

She then proceeds to spend the next half an hour talking to her stomach as if their future offspring can hear and understand everything she's saying perfectly.

As it turns out, Luffy is incredibly on board with the idea of a baby. It doesn't matter that she's only twenty-three, that she's still quite young even if there are younger (much younger) mother's out there. Luffy is all but over the moon and-

Nope.

Law's still having trouble with her very serious promise to keep out of fights. He can hardly believe she's agreed.

Of course, that's about the time he tunes back in and gets universal proof that this woman's presence in his life is bad for his health.

"-and uncle Ace will teach you all about being the son of a Pirate King, only you won't hate me because that'd be silly and you can't be silly because you're Traffy's kid."

Law doesn't even know where to start on that.

He's too busy calming his racing heart because-

Uncle Ace.

Fucking Fire Fist.

Fuck.

Law's pretty sure the only reason he's alive right now is because Fire Fist has never thought of his beloved little sister as someone interested in sex, and has thus continued to live his life under the belief that Luffy is as pure as fresh spring water and that Law has become the most sexual frustrated man on the Grand Line.

(Fire Fist is wrong, so very wrong).

But now there's unquestionable proof that isn't the case.

Law isn't scared of Fire Fist, per se, but he does have a healthy respect for his ability to continually trounce almost every last one of his enemies. (Blackbeard is ignored in all of this, he was an outlier, a stuck up nail that'd eventually been crushed under the hammer that is Luffy).

He's not exactly forgotten about the entirety of the Whitebeard Pirates either. That's a daunting thought though so Law pushes it away to focus on something else.

"How do you know it's going to be a boy, Luffy-ya?"

"His voice told me."

A quick scan via Ope Ope proves his lover correct once again; they will indeed be having a son.

"We're having a child," Law repeats numbly, because for all that his powers have sensed it, his brain hasn't quite registered it.

"We're having a baby!" Luffy declares and it's a damn good thing they're the only ones on the Polar Tang at the moment, everyone else goofing off on the island.

But she looks so happy that Law can't help but smile in return.

.

They make it four months.

Four months from discovering Luffy's current condition, and those four months are a period of Law's life that he spends in deep-rooted fear.

Hell, he's surprised Luffy managed to keep it a secret this long.

It's almost a relief when he sees that fiery doom on the horizon.

"Incoming!" Penguin bellows as the burning missile that is undoubtedly Portgas D. Ace comes flying right at them.

Law adjusts his hold on Kikoku and steadies himself.

.

Luffy arrives five minutes into the fight, throwing herself in the way and forcing Fire Fist to abort his flaming uppercut.

"Fuck! Damn it, Luffy! I could have hurt you!" Then the freckled male pauses, eyes locked on Luffy's rounded mid-section with something that's almost panic in his eyes.

The Pirate King plants both hands on her hips, breasts heaving as she draws in a breath (in fact, her curves have only grown with her pregnancy, Law notes) before she throws one fist right into her brother's chest.

Portgas stands there and takes the (by Luffy's usual standards) feeble hit without complaint.

"You can't kill Traffy because Traffy's mine! He's gonna be this kid's Papa and he won't leave because I won't let him. And I'm the Pirate King so I'll get my way! And I need you to be cool Uncle Ace! Okay?! Because Sabo's the responsible one so I need you to be there to protect my little spot from Shitty Gramps! He'll probably try to turn him into a Marine or something!" The despair on Luffy's face is almost as good as a picture as the guilt on Fire Fist's.

"Ah, Lu, I'm sorry. I just-" he trails off, pulling Luffy into his arms and looking exceptionally freaked out over the belly that gets in the way of their usual tight hug.

It doesn't stop the son of the former Pirate King's son from (metaphorically) spitting fire at Law with his glare though.

.

After that, Law gets a visit from the other brother, the Revolutionary.

Followed by Red Hair.

Then Garp the Fist himself.

Needless to say by the end of it all, his nerves are shot to hell and Law spends a week in the Polar Tang submerged beneath the ocean's surface where no more of Luffy's male relatives/close friends can find him.

.

It all passes in the blink of an eye and then suddenly, the day is upon them.

Luffy insists on birthing her baby on the Sunny and if the Marines know what is happening, they're probably too fearful to attack. After all, all four Yonko are in spitting distance of each other, their ships surrounding the Sunny as if daring them to try.

Law wasn't even sure if Kidd was gonna turn up for it, no matter if Luffy had asked him to. The other Supernova, the only other one to make the cut as a Yonko, is perhaps the one who puts up the most resistance to Luffy's demands, but he usually ends up giving in anyway.

They all do, Law is pretty certain it's impossible to deny her.

What does have him irritated is that he's made to wait outside, that only Tony-Tony Chopper and Nico Robin are helping his Luffy through the birth of their child.

He's made to wait outside the door because it is 'tradition'.

So Law sits with his face screwed up, shoulder to shoulder with Luffy's stupidly over protective big brothers and Garp the Fist (how did he even find out what was happening anyway?!) staring him down like he's the scum of the earth.

Which, well, in the eyes of the Marines he sort of is.

He's also studiously ignoring the fact Sengoku is on the Den Den Mushi Garp holds, because that's a connection he's not willing to acknowledge, not right now.

Then there's a high pitch wail from behind the door and Law will not be kept out any longer.

.

It's a boy.

As if it could possibly be anything else.

Reclined against the bed and looking as if she's done nothing more trying that tackled an all-you-can-eat buffet, Luffy grins, bright and exuberant at him.

Nestled in the crook of her arm (two of Robin's arms already sprouted from the bed to correct her hold if need be) is the tiniest human Law has seen in a long time. While he is both a doctor and a surgeon, he's not exactly known for delivering babies.

"Look, Traffy! Look at him!"

And Luffy is so excited, bursting with so much joy; he's not seen her this electrified since she defeated Blackbeard and claimed the title of Pirate King for her own.

"He's perfect!"

Law has to agree.

The kid's got his hair and he doesn't doubt he'll end up with Luffy's eyes. If he's got his mother's incredible luck, he'll also end up with Law's height. Heaven forbid he ends up as short as Luffy.

"What's his name?"

And there's the Revolutionary, leaning over and beaming down at the little baby boy, at Law's little baby boy. His son.

"Yeah Lu, you name him after one of us?" The tone Fire Fist uses implies that better be the case.

"Brat's called Garp, of course!"

And there is the Hero of the Marines, barging in and bringing Sengoku via Den Den with him.

"Huh?! No way, Shitty Gramps. He's Monkey-Trafalgar D. Rosinante. The Monkey goes first 'cause I'm the Pirate King."

On the other end of the line, Sengoku chokes.

Law feels like he would do the same if there wasn't already half the Grand Line stuck in his throat.

Fuck, that's- fuck.

That was the last name he'd been expecting Luffy to pick.

Everyone else just looks hellishly confused, all but Luffy who beams at him.

"He was important to you, right? Traffy's voice always calls that name, so-"

"It's perfect. Thank you, Luffy-ya."

Law takes his son, takes Rosinante from her arms and that familiar warm softness that is love pool inside his chest.

His son.

"Well it's no Ace the Second, but I suppose that'll do."

"Shut up, Ace."

* * *

 **A tumblr oneshot that I never posted on here for some reason... Enjoy.**

 **Tsume**  
 **xxx**


End file.
